memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ricardo Montalban
| geboorteplaats = Mexico City, Distrito Federal, Mexico | sterfdatum = 14 januari | sterfplaats = Los Angeles, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0001544 | afbeelding2 = Khan2285.jpg | beschrijving2 = Montalban als Khan in 2285 |}} Ricardo Gonzalo Pedro Montalban y Merino, geboren op 25 november , overleden op 14 januari , was een Mexicaanse acteur die reeds een jarenlange carrière in de televisie- en filmwereld heeft opgebouwd. Onder Star Trek fans is hij bekend geworden voor zijn rol van de genetisch verbeterde Khan Noonien Singh, een rol die hij voor het eerste speelde in de Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "Space Seed". Hij zou deze rol in , 15 jaar later, nogmaals spelen in . Buiten Star Trek is hij het bekendst van zijn vertolking van Mr. Roarke in de televisieserie Fantasy Island, die liep van tot . Sinds is hij gebonden aan een rolstoel, maar dat weerhield hem er niet van om te blijven te acteren. Op 14 januari 2009 overleed hij op 88 jarige leeftijd. Carrière Vroege carrière Nadat hij in zijn thuisland Mexico al in veel films gespeeld had, kreeg hij in zijn eerste rol in de Amerikaanse film On an Island with You. Het jaar daarop speelde hij een federal agent in Border Incident (met Arnold Moss). In speelde hij tegenover John Crawford en Frank Overton in Mystery Street en in Right Cross met Kenneth Tobey en John Crawford Enkele jaren voor zijn rol van Khan in TOS speelde hij in een andere science fiction verhaal dat geschreven was door Star Trek bedenker Gene Roddenberry genaamd The Secret Defense of 117. Dit was de eerste science fiction bijdrage van Roddenberry aan de televisie. In speelde hij met Michael Ansara in de avonturenfilm The Saracen Blade en in in Mission to Glory: A True Story (waarin ook Perry Lopez en Anthony Caruso meespeelden). Andere films waarin hij meespeelde waren Let No Man Write My Epitaph ( , met James Darren en Roy Jenson), Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man ( , met Richard Beymer, Whit Bissell, Michael J. Pollard en Peter Brocco) en de western Cheyenne Autumn ( , met Charles Seel). Televisie Zes jaar voordat ze samen speelden in Star Trek, speelde hij man en vrouw met actrice Madlyn Rhue in een aflevering van Bonanza. Later had hij gastrollen in The Untouchables (met Phillip Pine), The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (met Nancy Kovack, George Sawaya en John Winston) en The Wild Wild West (met Davis Roberts). In , speelde hij het terugkerende karakter Damon West in de NBC dramaserie Dr. Kildare, later speelde hij in Mission: Impossible (met Steven Marlo), Ironside (met Barbara Anderson, Gene Lyons, Phillip Pine en "Space Seed" actrice Blaisdell Makee), Gunsmoke (geregiseerd door Vincent McEveety) en de The Carol Burnett Show. Montalban werkte later mee als Armando in twee Planet of the Apes films: Escape from the Planet of the Apes uit (met William Windom, Jason Evers en James B. Sikking) en Conquest of the Planet of the Apes uit . Latere carrière In nam hij de rol aan van Mr. Roarke in de pilotaflevering van Fantasy Island. Het jaar daarop zou dit resulteren in een serie. Star Trek: Voyager gastactrice Wendy Schaal werd in één van de vaste karakters in deze serie. Montalbans karakter zou in de nieuwe versie van deze serie (in ) gespeeld worden door acteur Malcolm McDowell. In deze remake speelde ook Mädchen Amick mee. Montalban won een Emmy Award voor zijn vertolking van Satangkai in de western miniserie How the West Was Won, waarin ook Robert DoQui, Fionnula Flanagan, Brian Keith, Ed Lauter, Gregg Palmer, Robert Phillips, George D. Wallace, Morgan Woodward, Harris Yulin en Montalban's "Space Seed" en Wrath of Khan tegenspeler William Shatner een rol hadden. In speelde Montalban opnieuw de rol van Khan in voor een salaris van slechts $100.000, volgens verhalen omdat hij enorm graag de rol nogmaals wilde spelen. Na het einde van Fantasy Island in kreeg hij een rol in The Colbys van tot . Montalban, Ricardo Montalban, Ricardo Montalban, Ricardo de:Ricardo Montalban en:Ricardo Montalban es:Ricardo Montalban it:Ricardo Montalban pt:Ricardo Montalbán ru:Рикардо Монталбан